


Break the Dark

by rakkel



Series: My Hands, Your Bones [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: Magnus prefers action over thought. Which he keeps telling himself as he rings the doorbell of Kravitz and Taako's residence.Alternately titled: Magnus Rushes In





	Break the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a normal update but I ended up with 15 pages of porn. 
> 
> Are y'all ready?
> 
> Thank you to PrinceForestFox for editing and yelling at me
> 
> Title is from Lose It by Oh Wonder

Magnus Burnsides was having a strange night.

He'd gone to the Gala with the intent of socializing with his friends and getting his fair share of admiration directed his way. Granted, he mostly went because Lucretia had asked. Magnus was an enthusiastic guy, though, so he accepted the invitation eagerly.

He had shown up with Merle in matching tuxedos. Magnus had almost immediately launched into socializing, grabbing an entire snack tray from the waiter as they walked past. Without straying too far from the entrance, Mangus chatted idly with a stranger while watching from the side of his eye for the rest of his friends to arrive. Lup and Barry showed up a few minutes after himself, looking glamorous in the spotlight. Magnus excused himself to rush over and hug them both, as he hadn't seen them in at least two weeks.

He was so distracted with Lup and Barry that he didn't notice Taako and Kravitz arriving until the crowd around him became too thick to move. He followed the direction of the crowd up and outside to see - wow. To see Taako, glorious and golden as he strut inside, hanging off Kravitz's arm as the two laughed at some private joke. The pair looked stunning, as if they had a golden aura around them. Magnus couldn't help but grin at the sight of them.

He'd rushed over, of course, hugged the two closely in his large arms, playfully punched Taako's arm at not having called. If his heart sped up when Taako flashed a big, cheesy grin at him, well, he'd blame it on the excitement.

The evening progressed as normal, the seven of them (eight, including Kravitz) splitting up to socialize with various elites from all parts of Faerun. Magnus allowed himself to be appropriately distracted, traversing the crowd with ease. It wasn't until an hour or so in that he started to notice Taako.

Taako, who kept meeting Magnus's eyes, then quickly looking away. Taako, who wore the prettiest pink blush when Magnus caught him staring. Taako, who sent Magnus's heart racing when they met eyes and Taako didn't look away, biting his lip instead as if he was lost in thought. Taako, who allowed his eyes to drag slowly down Magnus's body when he thought Magnus wasn't watching.

The thing is, Magnus isn't blind, right? Taako is beyond beautiful, Magnus can see that. But he'd spent over a hundred years with the guy. Had seen him at his best, healthy and thriving. Had seen him at his lowest of lows, wrecked and empty and hurt. Magnus had been there for him through it all. Of course, Magnus knew how gorgeous the elf was, he'd seen it a thousand times. He'd seen that gaze, too, the hungry eyes Taako directed at whatever poor soul he was going to take home that night. Magnus had been at taverns and other places where Taako had decided he wanted to get laid, had sat back and watched with quiet amusement as the elf successfully seduced his intended target. Magnus had never been on the receiving end of that gaze, until tonight.

With the intention of respecting his friend and his friend's relationship, Mangus tuned those intrusive thoughts out of his mind. The night wore on with the seven birds mingling politely with the guests. Magnus paced himself with only a single cider; he didn't want to get sloppy or make things weird. These people had paid a lot to be here, and he and his team were being celebrated. It seemed like the kind of thing to respect, take seriously. So one cider nursed over an hour or two. Until Taako approached him, two glasses of champagne in hand. Magnus didn't want to disrespect Taako either, so he took it, grinning widely at the elf as he clinked glasses and took a swig. The booze was good. Lucretia had gone all out.

Finally, _finally_ Lucretia called them all to their seats for the speeches and thanks to be given to and from benefactors. Magnus had settled heavily into his assigned spot quickly, still holding onto the champagne Taako had given him. Without the distraction of conversation, Magnus was forced to re-examine the sultry looks he'd been receiving all night from Taako. Kravitz had sent a few his way as well, the few times Magnus had caught his eye in search of help from Taako.

His thoughts were cut short when the elf in question plopped himself right onto Magnus's lap. The fighter's heart started pounding immediately, but he was prepared to laugh it off. Surely Taako was up to some kind of goof. "Krav, baby, do you wanna get out of here? Magnus has been driving me wild all night." came the lowered sultry voice above him. Surely, this was a joke. Magnus could hardly hear over the blood rushing in his ears. _Magnus has been driving me wild all night_ , he'd said. Magnus's brain was simultaneously shouting at him to _let Taako know it was him_ and providing helpful images of the heated glances he'd been receiving all night.

He hadn't even noticed his erection until Taako wiggled on it, muttering _He must be getting to you too, huh_. And then he was turning, his wide grin faltering the moment he recognized Magnus's face, flushed though it was, instead of Kravitz's. A second passed, the two men just staring at each other in shock. Then Taako screamed, scrambling off of Magnus and running out of the room. Magnus had watched him go, glued to his seat. He watched Kravitz jog out of the room after him. Magnus should have followed. After a moment too long, he stood up and followed him, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the guests.

"Taako-" Magnus called out, breathless and hard. He spun around the empty hallway, confused for a moment. Kravitz must have taken them home. Magnus had ruined something in a major way by being struck silent and getting hard when his best friend plopped into his lap. Shit.

He should call him. He should go back into the ballroom and listen to the speeches and continue his night as he'd promised to do. He was still aching in his trousers.

Magnus groaned and called his transportation to bring him home. First things first.

***

He leaned back onto his couch, body wound tight. The ride home had been silent, Magnus sweating as he anticipates what he was about to do and what the fallout of this evening could be. He loved Taako, that was no secret. You couldn't spend an hour with Taako without falling in love, let alone one hundred years. But the elf had never shown interest, so Magnus never broached the topic. He thought about it, though. Late at night on the Starblaster, a 20-year-old Magnus would frantically jerk off while thinking of the way Taako had carelessly joked about his dick, his sexual preferences, hinting that he _likes 'em big, like you, big guy_ , while giving Magnus an exaggerated once over. He wasn't a sexual target then, he was the butt of a joke.

Tonight, Magnus thought, he was the object of both Taako and Kravitz's sexual interest. He couldn't explain how he knew or why it was true, but it was. If Taako wasn't obvious enough, the hunger behind the politeness in Kravitz's eyes gave them away. Magnus sighed heavily and palmed himself through the pressed trousers of his tux. He couldn't imagine what they were talking about right now, and he didn't want to. _Magnus has been driving me wild all night_. He carefully unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down his thighs and sat back down, kicking the pants the rest of the way off his legs.

He took his heavy cock into his hand. It was hot to the touch, throbbing from being erect for so long now. Even wrapping his fingers around it felt so good that Magnus tilted his head back and parted his lips. The slit in Taako's dress showed off a tantalizing amount of long legs, revealing soft brown skin up to his hip. Magnus started stroking himself, a slow and steady pace, twisting just a little at the top. He imagined Taako plopping down onto his lap again, only this time, Magnus wrapped his arms around the elf's waist to keep him there.

When he turned to grin at Magnus, the human grinned right back. He pulled the elf closer, finally pressing their lips together after a hundred years of wanting.

Magnus grunted and reached over to his side table to pour lotion into the palm of his hand. Newly slick, he resumed his stroking, gasping slightly as the cold lotion warmed on his skin. Wondered if that's how Kravitz's mouth would feel.

And so it goes, a human on his own couch, getting himself off while imagining the things he'd like to do with the Grim Reaper and his elf boyfriend. His fantasies grew simpler, more carnal as he neared his orgasm. He thought about rutting into Kravitz, all cool skin outside and burning heat inside. Imagines Taako underneath, licking desperately at Kravitz's cock until the reaper comes. Magnus moaned, trying to bite his lip to muffle himself. His hand moved faster, getting closer. His other hand reached up to rake through his own hair.

Once Kravitz was finished, Magnus would desperately pull the elf up to him. Kiss him feverishly while thrusting inside of him.

In the end, it took only that, the thought of pushing his aching cock into his best friend that had Magnus coming, biting his lip around a groan as he fucked upwards into his fist. His seed spilled onto his fist and he kept thrusting, milking the last of his orgasm without a hint of shame.

He sat there for a few minutes, lazily stroking his softening cock as his mind returned to him. Despite the accident that had happened earlier tonight, one thing rang true. Taako had _definitely_ said that Magnus had turned him on. Had even implied that Kravitz was interested, which... They must have discussed it before, right? Magnus sighed, running his hands through his hair again, then grimacing as he remembered the sticky mess on his hands. He should shower. He should go to bed.

The thought of Kravitz and Taako both planning to seduce him stayed prominent on his brain.

Fuck this. If talking to them could result in the end of this confusion, or - and Magnus refused to allow himself to hope for this - end in them all in bed together, he'd risk it. Taako had started this, after all. Magnus stood, hastily wiped his hand on a nearby towel, and pulled his clothes back on haphazardly. Without bothering to check his appearance or adjust his clothes to look more put together, Magnus called a new glass bubble to bring him to the home of Taako and Kravitz. He didn't think through what he was going to say, or how this situation could play out. He just went.

Before Magnus could process his decisions, he was knocking on the door of the extravagant mansion. He was almost considering turning back and running home when the door was opening, light pouring from inside to the sidewalk outside. And then Kravitz was standing in front of him, looking absolutely perplexed. Magnus's heart was pounding again.

"I think we need to talk," he blurted before he could talk himself out of it.

***

Kravitz, for all his shock, recovered amicably. He nodded and invited Magnus in, having the decency to blush.

"If you'll, uh, just sit here on the couch a moment, let me go get Taako-" Kravitz gestured to the couch, hesitated, then rushed off to the bedroom once Magnus was seated. Kravitz walked slowly, trying to keep his demeanor calm as he rounded the corner back into the master bedroom. "Taako-"

"Bout time, who the fuck was bothering us? Who cares. Ready for round two, my man?" He was splayed out on the bed, trailing a coy hand up the soft skin of his thigh, blasting Kravitz with the full force of his doe eyes.

Kravitz bit his lip to keep from giggling. "Darling, you may want to dress yourself. I'm afraid things have gotten quite awkward."

At this, Taako perked up. He sat up, pulling the blanket over his chest as if someone might see him, then seemed to realize how silly he was being. So instead, he stood up and grabbed his discarded pajama pants. "Alright, who is it?" he asked, pushing past Kravitz and marching into the living room, bare-chested. Kravitz was helpless to do anything but follow his partner into the room where Magnus was waiting.

When Taako stepped into the room, Magnus became painfully aware of himself. His shirt was misbuttoned, one side higher than the other. His hair was sticky and standing up in unfortunate places. He could feel the heat on his face that must have shown as a furious blush. His wide eyes landed on Taako, shirtless for the thousandth time, this time tinged with a different kind of urgency.

For a moment, Magnus and Taako stared at each other with wide, surprised eyes. Then the elf gasped "what the fuck" at the same time Kravitz said "maybe we should-" and they both stopped together.

Magnus stood up. Time to commit. "Taako. We should, ah. Talk? Talk. About what happened. Tonight, I mean."

His eyes were drawn to the nervous flick of pink-tipped ears. So, Taako was definitely as nervous as he was. Good. The thought comforted him enough to continue. "Magnus has been driving me wild all night," Magnus said in a poor imitation of Taako's voice. "That's what you said. What did you mean?"

If Taako had been blushing before, he was scarlet now. Magnus watched, somewhat dazed, as the elf's face bloomed, to the tips of his ears and down his neck, coloring his chest red too. He was stammering, Magnus noticed a bit too late. "I- I mean, it's not- It's not like- Magnus, I- I mean," Taako laughed nervously. "I didn't?" He tried, voice a pitch too high. Standing in front of him, the human nodded, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Then, if it's alright with you," he trailed off, looking toward Kravitz as he stepped forward toward the wizard. Kravitz nodded as if he understood what Magnus was asking. Only then did the human look down at the elf, now very close. "May I?"

Magnus Burnsides had spent over one hundred years with the elf in front of him, and never once had he seen him with eyes as wide as he had now. Taako was staring up at Magnus, lips slightly parted in disbelief. Magnus smiled softly, trying his damndest to be reassuring. "Taako, may I," he repeated, leaning in closer. He could feel Taako's breath from this distance.

Taako huffed out another incredulous laugh, then rose on his toes to close the distance between them, finally placing his lips on Magnus's.

It's like a dam broke. One hundred years of loving Taako flooded forward through Magnus all at once and he grabbed Taako - one hand on his waist and the other cupping the back of his head as Magnus kissed him harder, pulled him closer. He needed Taako to know, to _feel_ how much Magnus wanted him, had been wanting him for an impossibly long time. Taako whimpered into Magnus's mouth, parting his lips to let Magnus's tongue in. In an instant, the entire scene shifted. Magnus went from professing his love to his best friend to being filled with a powerful, raw lust for the man in his arms. Magnus pushed his thigh between Taako's legs, trying desperately to bring him closer. The kiss broke with Taako panting into Magnus's face, both of them turning their heads to the right when they heard the reaper to the side clear his throat.

"I think, maybe, we're all on the same page, yeah?" Kravitz said, eyes dark as he drank in the sight of Magnus and Taako flushed and panting.

"Krav, baby- He's so, I-" Taako was obviously flustered, his eyes raking down Kravitz's body and settling on the tented front of his pajama pants. "He's more than we expected."

The words flow through Magnus like water, settling in his groin. _Than we expected._ He finally broke away from Taako, eyes trained on Kravitz, noticing Kravitz’s erection as he walked forward to him. Magnus didn't ask permission this time, didn't need to. As soon as he was within reach, the reaper grabbed him by the sides of his head and brought him into a deep kiss, holding nothing back. Magnus grunted as their lips met. He pulled Kravitz close by the waist, not even trying to hide the erection pushing at his trousers. Kravitz shamelessly opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into Magnus's waiting mouth.

Tako moaned, somewhere behind them. Kravitz opened his eyes, peeking over Magnus's shoulder to see his boyfriend. However, seeing Taako made Kravitz moan into Magnus's mouth, kissing him just a bit more before breaking off, eyes glued to Taako. Magnus hummed curiously, then turned.

And there stood Taako. He was flushed down to his chest again, eyes wide, lips parted. His pajama pants had been hastily pushed down his hips, and his cock was in his hand, flushed and heavy. With all the eyes in the room on him, Taako moaned again and continued to stroke himself. Magnus felt his own cock throb at the sight of him.

"Y'all got a bedroom?" he asked. His voice sounded foreign in his own ears. His focus was narrowed down to the movement of Taako's wrist, the way his thumb trailed over the slick head of his cock. "I would _really_ like us all to be naked." Taako's ears flicked back. He gripped the base of his cock, panting a little.

"Krav, baby. Please? Oh god, Kravvie, he's here, we've been thinking about him for months and he's here, and I can't believe," he laughed again, a breathless, nervous sound. Magnus took a step back, letting the couple discuss.

"Lead the way, then, darling."

Taako stumbled forward, shuffling awkwardly with his pants stuck mid-thigh. "Let's fucking go then, c'mon boys," he griped, pushing Magnus toward their bedroom.

Magnus followed dumbly. In his wildest fantasies, he'd hoped to maybe win over Taako, not his reaper boyfriend too. But here he was, being pushed into their shared bedroom. His cock was aching in his pants, just imagining what was about to happen.

They disrobed quickly, unabashedly. Kravitz shucked his pajama pants, tossed the cotton shirt away, and immediately pulled Magnus's shirt off. At the same time, Taako wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants and grabbed at Magnus's, untying the tie and pulling them down. Magnus was caught up in sensations. Kravitz was touching his chest, running his fingers over the fighter's biceps. A cool finger flicked across a nipple, causing the fighter to grunt again.

After getting his pants down, Taako had dropped to the floor in front of Magnus. Magnus didn't have a chance to realize what was happening until Taako wrapped a hand around his cock and a hot tongue licked up the bottom of his length. The air forced its way out of his lungs and his hips bucked forward involuntarily. He looked past Kravitz, down to the elf kneeling in front of him.

"So eager, darling. Let him onto the bed, at least." Kravitz was saying, walking Magnus backward until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat heavily. He was still staring, wide-eyed at Taako as the elf crawled forward to him.

"You see this, babe? He's speechless and I haven't even gotten my mouth on him yet." Taako flashed a cocky grin up to Kravitz, who smiled back.  
"I think he's still surprised that this is happening, love."

Magnus wanted to say something sexy, something smug or cocky or smooth. Instead, he bit his lip as his eyes flicked between the two of them. "Taako, please," he finally grunted out. "I want you to suck my dick."

"Yeah, cha boy doesn't really need _convincing_ , my dude. Been thinking about this dick in my mouth for months now." As Taako spoke, he stroked Magnus's cock a few times. Magnus placed his hands gently in Taako's hair, urging him closer. "Been thinking about how big you'd be and _hoo boy_ , Kravitz, he's bigger than we thought, yeah?"

"He is certainly more than I'd imagined. May I," Kravitz asked, kneeling down beside Taako, both of them staring at Magnus's cock. Without preamble, Kravitz gripped the base of Magnus's length, his hand fitting over Taako's, and brought his mouth to the tip. Magnus gasped, fingers clenching where they were tangled in Taako's hair. Kravitz took the head into his mouth, his tongue pressing on the thick vein that runs along the bottom. As he pushed forward to take more of Magnus into his mouth, Taako started stroking him again.

"Fuck, guys," Magnus groaned, not knowing who to look at. The two men on the ground met eyes for a moment, then Taako smirked and Kravitz rose onto his knees higher.

Taako helped guide Kravitz up, and once he had access, Taako pressed his tongue flat along the underside of Magnus's cock. The twin sensations of Taako's tongue and Kravitz's hot mouth swallowing the head of his cock had Magnus bucking his hips forward before he regained control of himself. "Okay, you know what, fuck this teasing. Come here," Magnus growled, and he grabbed Kravitz by both arms and pulled him off his cock, up to his feet and onto the bed. The reaper laughed as Magnus then brought him in for another heated kiss.

It seemed like Taako took the hint, because as soon as the two on the bed were settled, he took Magnus's cock deep into his throat, not teasing anymore. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head as he blew Magnus. His hand stroked where his mouth couldn't reach, causing Magnus to moan into Kravitz's mouth. Meanwhile, Kravitz was shoving his tongue past the fighter's teeth. His hands were roaming all over Magnus's bulky body, a stark contrast to the two slight men beneath him.

"If you only knew how bad he wants this," Kravitz murmured, licking over Magnus's ear. "If you'd only seen how he begs me to fuck him after each time he sees you. How hard he comes when I talk about you fucking him. You should hear how he screams your name." Kravitz's voice was low, purring into Magnus's ear. The mental image alone was enough to bring Magnus dangerously close to the edge, but when he looked down at Taako, wide eyes trained on him as he tried to suck Magnus's dick, Magnus had to grip Taako by the hair and pull him off.

"Stop, fuck. I'm close," Magnus panted out, embarrassment burning on his face.

"Then how about we use this time to get Taako ready for you?" Kravitz suggested it lightly as if asking if they wanted tea. Magnus bit his lip around another groan. Taako stood up to get on the bed with the others. His face was the prettiest shade of pink Magnus had ever seen.

"Luckily for you, Kravitz already fucked me stupid once tonight." Taako gave a lazy, cocky grin and propped himself up on all fours. "Whaddya say, big guy? Wanna watch me finger myself? Wanna see Kraviz open me up? Or do you wanna get your beefy fingers inside me, hmm?"

All the options presented sounded pretty damn good to Magnus. "Cocky. I want you to finger Kravitz. You can finger yourself while I'm fucking him." Magnus's voice was incredibly gruffer than it had been. He wanted this to move faster. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to come. Taako moaned at the words, while Kravitz blushed. "If you're on board, that is."

"I can think of nothing I want more," Kravitz assured him, retrieving the lube from where he had hastily tossed it aside earlier.

Magnus leaned back on the headboard, lazily stroking his cock while he watched. Taako coated his fingers liberally with lube before pushing one very slowly inside the reaper. Magnus's dick jumped at the shameless moan that the reaper let out. Taako started pumping his finger slowly, building up speed with each thrust. Magnus could barely hear them talking.

"He's here, baby, he's gonna fuck us." and,

"He's fucking huge, this is gonna take a minute," and,

"I can't believe that just a half hour ago we were thinking about him," and,

"I love you, Krav," and,

"I love you, Taako."

Taako worked a second finger into the reaper, who arched him back in return. Kravitz looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Magnus. They were a stunning picture in front of him, Kravitz on his hands and knees, long, thin cock hanging between his thighs. And then there was Taako, sitting partially on his ass and partially on his knees as he rapidly thrust two fingers into his boyfriend, twisting and spreading them as he did. As Taako started to breach Kravitz with the third finger, Magnus couldn't help but think the two of them were especially... small. He wondered briefly if he would even be able to have sex with them without hurting them, but the way Kravitz was hungrily drinking in the sight of him put his worry to rest.

"Three won't be enough. Do you need me to do it?" Magnus offered. His fingers were much thicker than Taako's. Kravitz parted his lips again, nodding. Magnus didn't think he'd ever seen someone so desperate for him. It felt good. Taako pulled his fingers out as Magnus moved forward. He took the lube and applied it graciously to his fingers before swirling one finger around the rim of Kravitz's ass, then sinking inside. There wasn't much stretch - Taako had been three fingers deep, so Magnus added the second finger almost instantly. Kravitz was eager for it, pushing back on Magnus's hand. After another minute of Kravitz fucking himself back, Magnus pushed a third into him. This time, it definitely caused a stretch, if Kravitz's breath hitching was anything to go by.

"Taako, get my dick wet for him, yeah?" Magnus muttered. Kravitz whined at the words, which Taako immediately moved to follow. Taako kneeled below him, licking up the length of his cock a few times before taking him into his hand, slick with lube. "Kravitz, do you think you're ready?" Kravitz frantically nodded, chanting "yes yes yes, please," to which Magnus muttered, "Oh, thank the gods" and grabbed his cock, lined it up, and buried himself in the reaper.

There was a collective moan in the room. Kravitz, being stuffed fuller than he'd ever been, grabbed at the sheets for something to clench his fist around. He felt delirious, more turned on than he could remember, helplessly aroused as Magnus started thrusting. Magnus, who still kind of felt like this was a vivid wet dream, who was fucking into Death himself, moaned at the stark contrast of Kravitz's clammy skin and scorching heat within. He had a brief, delirious flashback to his fantasy earlier. And then there was Taako, his legs partially under the other two. He watched with a dazed fascination as Kravitz's ass opened up to take Magnus's giant cock. Kravitz seemed to love it. Taako scrambled out from under them, desperate to get his fingers into himself again so that he would be ready when it was his turn.

Magnus gripped Kravitz's bony hips and pulled him back, setting a brutal pace. He fucked up into Kravitz hard, which awarded him a breathy please from the reaper below him. "This is what you wanted, right? What you thought about when you fucked each other, thinking about me?" Kravitz only moaned in response, the breath getting punched out of him with each snap of Magnus's hips.

"Just fucking look at the two of you. Holy shit." Taako was three fingers deep in himself, his other hand stroking his cock to take the edge off. "Talk to me Kravvie. Is he everything we talked about? How's he feel? You look incredible like that, babe, gods."

"He- gets- so- deep," Kravitz forced out, unleashing another bone-deep moan. "It’s so good, holy fuck, gods, so deep, Magnus yes, please, I can't- I'm gonna-"

Taako rolled down between them again and licked a long stripe up Kravitz's cock, causing him to stutter. The reaper was growing ever louder, and when Taako sucked his cock into his mouth, Kravitz shouted out a litany of curses and came into the elf's mouth. Magnus fucked him through it, though the tightening of Kravitz's hole nearly sent him over. Once Kravitz was over-sensitive and fucked out, Magnus pulled out.

"My turn?" Taako said, aiming for sultry but coming out small and hopeful. Magnus smiled at him.

Magnus lead Taako to lie on his back, facing Magnus. Kravitz was slumped over where he had been, just trying to recover. With a small smile, Magnus brought his lips to Taako's again, enjoying a moment of honest affection before things got heated again. Taako bit his lip, forcing his tongue into Magnus's open mouth. The elf tangled his fingers into Magnus's hair as if he were desperately trying to pull him closer. Taako threw his legs up around Magnus's waist. "C'mon. I've waited long enough."

Magnus couldn't argue with that if he'd tried. Over one hundred years of waiting rested on this moment as he gripped himself, and slowly pushed inside. He knew he was moaning too loud, knew he should be embarrassed, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as his lips crashed into Taako's bruisingly hard. He had to restrain himself from bucking up wildly, trying to ease the elf onto his girthy member. About halfway down, Taako stopped him, gasping for breath.

"Gimme a second, my man, holy shit," he panted out. Magnus grunted his assent and moved to kiss down Taako's neck. He wanted to bury himself in, wanted to come inside his best friend. But more than that, he wanted to make it good. His lips trailed up Taako's face, kissing his lips, his nose, his eyelids, trailing his beard over the elf's ears. "Okay, go slow. You're fucking huge, Mags."

Magnus smiled again and resumed his progress sinking his cock into the small elf. Before he knew it, his hips were flush with Taako's ass. "You good?"

"Gods, yes, fuck, fuck me, Mags, fuck me."

Magnus was pulling out before Taako had finished, reveling in the slow drag of his cock in Taako's body. He pushed in just as slow, causing them both to moan again. Kravitz had finally come to join them, and he was currently pressing tender kisses down Magnus's back. The human rolled his hips again, grinding into Taako's small form.

"Gods, you're so fucking tight. So small." Magnus grunted out, snapping his hips hard. Taako cried out loudly; Kravitz bit into the meat over Magnus's shoulder bone.

He fell into an easy rhythm, fucking the elf vigorously as Kravitz roamed between the two, pressing kisses and bites into the tender skin of their necks. After a few minutes, Magnus shifted them back so that most of Taako's weight was on him, allowing him to fuck deeper into the elf, harder. From this angle, Kravitz had access to Taako's cock. The reaper caught the elf's cock from where it had been bouncing on his stomach. Magnus grunted again. By now his forehead was dripping with sweat, his orgasm an impending sensation at the base of his spine.

Magnus looked down, over the wailing elf and down to the reaper leaning over him. Kravitz caught Magnus's eye and dragged his tongue slowly over Taako's cock. As if on cue, the elf screamed out. Taako's hands scrabbled at his own chest, nails biting the skin.

"Fuck, I- Babes, I'm not- Holy shit. I'm close," Taako panted out. It was like the words sparked a fire in Magnus. He wanted nothing as badly as he wanted to make Taako come on his cock. Magnus growled and dug his fingers into Taako's hips and pulled him furiously down onto his cock. His thick cock slammed into the elf, making Taako shout. Kravitz closed his lips around the head of Taako's dick and that was it for the elf.

His ass clenched around the human in the most delicious way. His back arched off of Magnus's chest, pushing up into Kravitz's mouth as his cock jerked, his body convulsed, and he came harder than he'd ever come before.

Magnus let out a full moan. Everything he had been holding back rushed forward all at once when Taako’s ass clenched around him. His cock twitched as he buried himself as deep as he could go and finally, _finally_ came. He was vaguely aware that he was biting into Taako’s shoulder, but his senses were too dulled by the overwhelming sensation he felt. He only became aware of it when Taako let out a pained mewl. Magnus pulled his mouth away from him, lapping at the teeth marks he’d left. 

He fell back onto the bed bonelessly. Taako rolled off of his chest with a grunt, and Kravitz rose to cuddle with the two of them. 

The three of them were silent for several minutes, comfortable in the afterglow. Taako and Kravitz had both curled themselves to lay their heads on Magnus’s broad chest. 

It was Kravitz who broke the silence. “I think this changes things.”

Mangus simply hummed. They could talk about the logistics of this later. Right now he was being held by two people he adored, after having one of the most mind-blowing orgams of his life. He didn’t want to talk. So instead, he kissed Taako’s forehead, then Kravitz’s. 

Taako seemed to pick up on Magnus’s mood. “We can talk after breakfast. I’ll cook.”

Magnus hummed again, letting his eyes slip closed as he snuggled down into the bed. Kravitz was so cool on his side, while Taako was burning up on the other. He was sure they’d end up rearranging themselves during the night but for now, this was a good place to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Y E L L @ ME  
> @ drowninginships on tumblr  
> @ therakkel on twitter


End file.
